Si la Mision Hubiese sido Exitosa
by AngelPhoenix12
Summary: Obito logro sobrevivir a la misión del puente Kannabi y ahora esta de vuelta en Konoha con su equipo... ¿Cuantas cosas cambiaran?...
1. Después de la Mision

**Holaa ^^**

Aquí yo con un Fic nuevo… es una historia que se me ocurrió mientras veía de nuevo los capítulos del equipo de Kakashi y la misión donde Obito murió, pensé en que pasaría y él no hubiese muerto… y heme aquí…

 **Espero les guste… lo hice con mucho amorsh y me dejen Reviews para saber si quieren que siga** o arda en las llamas del infierno D:

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Capitulo 1**

"Después de la Misión"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todo estaba negro cuando recuperó la consciencia… No sabía dónde estaba, lo último que recordaba era un inmenso dolor en la mayor parte de su cuerpo… Pero ahora no sentía nada…

- _Tal vez… ya estoy muerto…_ -

Sentía como si volara en el vacio… era una sensación relajante… no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado así aunque no era como si le importara, pero poco a poco comenzó a sentir un leve dolor en todo el cuerpo que comenzó a sentirse cada vez más fuerte, más doloroso a medida que pasaba el tiempo…

Llego un punto en el que el dolor era insoportable y lo único que quería hacer era gritar hasta que su voz no pudiera más… quería gritar hasta que su garganta se desgarrara, pero no podía, su cuerpo no respondía lo único que podía hacer eran pequeños gemidos que no se comparaban al gran dolor que sentía…

-Por favor despierta…- escuchó a lo lejos.

Comenzó a sentir su cuerpo más allá del dolor, sintió las sabanas de la cama donde estaba acostado, sintió la brisa fresca que llego desde la ventana, sintió las agujas clavadas en sus brazos…

- _Un momento… ¿¡AGUJAS!?_ -

Abrió los ojos lo más rápido que pudo (no fue muy rápido de todas maneras) y comenzó a observar a su alrededor para saber donde estaba… lo primero que busco fue el emblema de su aldea para saber si estaba en problemas o estaba a salvo… busco un buen rato pero no encontraba nada, se estaba comenzando a preocupar, ya que si no estaba en su aldea estaba secuestrado y eso no era bueno, quien sabe lo que podrían hacer con él… pero después de otro rato más buscando desesperadamente lo encontró… cuando una de las enfermeras entro a la habitación para atender a su compañero de habitación, en la manga de su uniforme lucia orgullosamente su banda de Konoha… por lo menos esta vez estaba a salvo.

Por lo que alcanzo a observar dedujo que estaba internado en el hospital conectado a diversas maquinas y supuso que esa sensación de vacío que tuvo debió ser una anestesia muy fuerte.

-¡DESPERTASTE OBITO!- gritó la niña castaña con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a su compañero

-Rin…- dijo con la voz muy baja, pero con la sonrisa más grande que pudo hacer

-Me tenías muy preocupada Obito, lo que hiciste fue increíble… ¡eres un héroe!-

Obito miro a la niña, le hablo con tanto Orgullo y admiración… esa era la mirada que siempre esperó de ella y ahora se aseguraría de que ella siempre lo mirará así. –No hay de que Rin… después de todo eso yo seré el futuro Hokage…-

-Seguro que si Obito- le dijo cariñosamente mientras se iba

-Seguro que si, Rin…-él le confirmo con una sonrisa… ella siempre esperaba lo mejor de él y no solo por ser del gran clan Uchiha… sino que por ser él… era la única que lo notaba por quién era…un chico alegre, perseverante y con un gran sueño… según ella un Buen chico… por eso estaba enamorado de Rin Nohara…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Dónde estabas?, se supone que nos juntáramos aquí hace diez minutos- dijo un niño malhumorado y de cabello plateado

-Lo siento Kakashi-kun, fui a ver a Obito y él por fin despertó así que estuve con él un rato- respondió la niña

-Entonces hay que avisarle a Minato-sensei, él quería hablar con Obito cuando despertara- respondió secamente en niño de la mascara

-Vamos entonces…-

Los dos niños caminaron hasta el campo de entrenamiento donde debían juntarse con su Sensei. Mientras caminaban Rin miraba con gran preocupación a su compañero Kakashi Hatake, quien estaba cubriendo su ojo derecho con su banda ninja…

-Kakashi-kun… ¿Qué pasara con el ojo de Obito?-pregunto Rin mientras caminaban

-No lo sé Rin… eso depende del él…-

-Y si Obito decide quedarse con él, ¿Qué harás tú?-

-Supongo que cubrirme como lo hago ahora con su Sharingan…-

-Entiendo…-

Hubo un largo pero cómodo silencio entre los dos niños mientras caminaban, Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos... hasta que Rin rompió con el silencio

-Kakashi-kun… Estoy muy preocupada por Obito… ¿qué pasa si después del accidente no se puede recuperar del todo?…¿qué pasa si nunca vuelve a ser un ninja?-

-Él es un necio… no se quedara de brazos cruzados mientras se convierte en civil… él saldrá adelante Rin…-

-Tienes razón… él saldrá adelante… solo que no puedo evitar preocuparme-

-¿Por qué? es solo nuestro compañero de equipo-

-No solo eso, después de todo lo que paso ya no somos solo compañeros de equipo… somos amigos por que los amigos se cuidan entre sí…-

-¿Y?-

-En esa misión nosotros nos salvamos entre todos igual que los amigos… y es una experiencia que marco nuestras vidas y somos los únicos que lo entenderán… estamos unidos ahora… somos como una familia…-

-… ¿una familia eh?...- murmuro el niño para sí mismo

-Claro que si Kakashi-kun… ahora somos tu nueva familia…- le dijo con toda la dulzura que pudo

-…Claro que si Rin…- susurro el niño con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos siguieron su camino al Campo de entrenamiento…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- _Aburrido…_ \- fue todo lo que pudo pensar Obito mientras escuchaba el sermón de los viejos del clan _-¿Qué les importaba a ellos a quien le daba o no su ojo?… era suyo después de todo_ -

Los tres ancianos habían irrumpido en la sala del Hospital para hablar un tema muy serio del clan… y Hasta ahora Obito no le veía lo grave…

-Estas escuchando Uchiha Obito… este es un tema muy importante… ¡No puedes simplemente regalar tu Doujutsu a cualquiera!- le regaño Kenji uno de los ancianos, el más severo… siempre estaba regañando a Obito por una cosa u otra

-Es un acto de increíble irresponsabilidad… no lo puedo creer ni siquiera de ti Obito…- Gruño el más anciano, Sota Uchiha.

-Obito-kun… ¿no has pensado que pasará contigo?, te quedaras sin un ojo eso reducirá tu capacidad en batalla… puede que ni siquiera puedas llegar a Jounin debido a esto…- Dijo Hanna amablemente, ella amaba a Obito el era como un nieto para ella, siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, la ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba… él era un buen chico, por eso le preocupaba su futuro debido a esta terrible decisión.

-Bueno… Hanna Obaa-chan… tiene razón en eso… pero no puedo decirle simplemente ahora que me lo devuelva… él es mi amigo- respondió inseguro el niño, la abuela Hanna siempre sabía que decir para hacerlo dudar…

-Ahora eres tú o él Obito… y el Ojo es tuyo, no hay nada más que decir…- sentenció Kenji

-Además, el es solo el hijo del Colmillo Blanco… no se merece el Sharingan- Dijo Sota

-¡No Digas Eso!... Kakashi será gruñon y un baka pero es mi amigo… y tiene muy buenas habilidades claro que se merece el Sharingan… Además el Colmillo Blanco es un héroe…-Gruño Obito desde su camilla

\- Un héroe no abandonaría su misión…-

-Un héroe no abandonaría a un amigo… sino solo sería la peor escoria…-Replico

-La voluntad de Fuego arde fuerte en ti Obito-kun… - respondió Hanna tranquilamente- … me recuerdas a mi difunto hijo…-

-La Voluntad de Fuego no tiene que ver en esto Hanna-san, estos son temas del clan… si un enemigo descubriese esto sería una Catástrofe…- gruño Kenji

-Kenji-san, Sota-san, para empezar el chico Hatake no es nuestro enemigo es un compañero de la Hoja… y en segundo lugar, no es primera vez que se trasplanta un Kekke Genkai recuerdo el caso de un ninja de la niebla que consiguió el Byakugan…-

-Hanna-san, ¿A qué quiere llegar con todo esto?-

-Verá Sota-san… propongo que el joven Hatake conserve el Sharingan, bajo estrecha vigilancia del Clan, y el pequeño Obito-kun reciba uno de los laboratorios del Clan…-

-¿Y en que nos beneficia eso a nosotros Hanna-san?-

-Kenji-san… Para empezar Obito-kun no será el primer Uchiha que pierda su Sharingan en batalla y debemos saber cómo reemplazarlo para no perder la utilidad de uno de los nuestros, además eso reducirá la cantidad de Sharingan almacenados en el laboratorio del clan y reducira el riesgo de robo… los enemigos tendrán menos "botín"-

-Eso sería mancillar el recuerdo de nuestros hermanos fallecidos…- replico Sota

-No creo que nuestros hermanos quieran que sus ojos sean usado contra sus compañeros y hermanos Sota-san… por algo se extraen durante el funeral-

-Esa razón es factible Hanna-san, pero ¿Por qué quiere que el joven Hatake conserve el Sharingan?- respondió Sota

-Han estado corriendo rumores de que la implantación de un Kekke Genkai a temprana edad, podría ayudar a dominarlo tanto como el verdadero portador… nosotros sabemos que no es así… Así que al tener el Sharingan implantado en el joven Hatake y crecer codo a codo con heredo Uchiha, se notara la diferencia entre sus habilidades y demostraremos que un Doujutsu falso nunca superara al original…-

-Me agrada su idea Hanna-san, tiene razón que él plan es conveniente… pero si por algún motivo Hatake logra superar a Obito…- replico Kenji

-Entonces tenemos que asegurarnos que Uchiha Obito sea superior a Hatake…- respondió Sota dando fin al tema –Obito, le avisaremos al líder del clan de nuestra decisión y entrenaras con su hijo, él mejor en el uso de su Sharingan hasta ahora, asegurado de enorgullecernos Uchiha Obito-

Dicho esto los tres ancianos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación, dejando a Obito analizando todo lo que había escuchado… Tendría un nuevo Sharingan, Kakashi-baka conservaría el suyo y ahora tenía que ser más fuerte que él y por eso entrenara con el hijo del líder del clan… un momento…

Él conocía al hijo del líder… él había sido un excelente Shinobi desde pequeño, por eso Obito lo admiraba, incluso un día se armo de valor y le pidió que lo entrenara para poder superar a su compañero de la academia, el hijo del líder acepto y a las dos semanas Obito ya había acabado en el hospital con dos fracturas, tres esguinces y muchas cortadas… desde allí decidió que no le pediría más ayuda, sino que le demostraría que podía avanzar por su cuenta…

Pero ahora…

- _Entrenare con Fugaku-Nii_ \- pensó Obito mientras palidecía…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Algunas aclaraciones:**

 _Yo invente los nombres de los tres ancianos ya que no sabía cómo llamarlos_

 _Me imagine la relación de Obito y Fugaku como la relación que tienen Konohamaru y Naruto… pero como Fugaku (el padre de Sasuke e Itachi) es algo malhumoradoasí que lo hice más cruel con Obito… JAJAJA C:_

 **Buenoo… Espero les Haya gustado y como les dije dejen Reviews porque si no, no se si debería seguir…**

 **Gracias por leer 3**


	2. Rehabilitacion

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Capitulo 4**

"Rehabilitación"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que Obito salió del hospital y ésta era la primera vez que hablaba con su equipo después del incidente.

...

 _se negó a seguir escuchando las palabras de su sensei..._

-...Kakashi siempre fue mejor que tú...-

 _No podía dejar que le afectaran..._

-...No seguirás siendo un Ninja...-

 _No iban a alejarlo de su sueño..._

-...Nunca te convertirás en Hokage...-

 _No iba a llorar... él era fuerte... no iba a llorar..._

-¿Obito estas llorando?- pregunto suavemente Rin

 _¿Como puede ella estar tan tranquila?... Dejaría de ser un Ninja..._

-Deja de ser tan melodramático Obito... no es como si dejaras de ser Ninja- dijo Kakashi

 _Kakashi es un Baka, acaso no comprende lo que... Un momento... ¿que dijo?..._

-Obito entendiste lo que Minato-sensei dijo... ¿cierto?- pregunto Rin con las manos en sus caderas.

-Dijo que mi cuerpo ya no soportaría la practica de Ninjutsu ni Taijutsu... eso quiere decir que ya no podre ser un ninja...-dijo Obito en un susurro y con las lagrimas amenazando con salir nuevamente.

...

... _Silencio_...

...

...¿ _Porque me miran así?_...

...

Rin comenzó a reír bajito...

Kakashi golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano

Minato nego con su cabeza...

...

-Obito eres un idiota...-

...

-¿¡Como me dijiste Kakashi-Baka!?, Eres un insensible, un mal educado, un mal agradecido y...-

-¡Obito!- interrumpió Minato para evitar cualquier conflicto...- Al parecer no entendiste lo que explique... Es cierto no podrás usar ni Taijutsu ni Ninjutsu, pero solo por unas semanas luego todo volverá a la normalidad.

...

-Ahh... Pues si era solo eso...- Dijo Obito rascandose la nuca y dando una gran sonrisa.

Minato y Rin se rieron mientras que Kakashi solo sonrió.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Genjutsu... lo que más odiaba

Pero era lo único que podía entrenar por al menos tres semanas, así que en esto sería mejor que Kakashi, seria el mejor de su generación, el mejor de su clan... Y para eso entrenaría con el mejor, el futuro lider del clan Uchiha.

-Obito... Vamos a comenzar-dijo autoritariamente Fugaku- Con tu Sharingan podrás crear y detectar más fácilmente los Genjutsus, pero no puedes valerte solo de él, tienes que saber crearlos y detectarlos por tu cuenta también, con eso empezaremos.

-Pero Nii-san, no es para eso que tengo mi Sharingan... para que yo no tenga que preocuparme por eso.-

-Mientras más avances tengas tú más poderoso será tu Sharingan, Ahora vamos a practicar-

Dicho esto Fugaku desapareció en un remolido de hojas dejando a un muy asombrado Obito

 _Muy bien concéntrate, vamos a encontrar a Fugaku-Nii_

Obito cerro sus ojos y comenzó a escanear el Chakra de la zona, era un truco que le enseño Hanna Obaa-chan en sus días de Gennin, mientras más se concentraba más podía sentir... las ramas meciéndose, los pájaros volando, los conejos saltando... pero no hay señal de Nii-san.

 _Si solo pudiera ocupar un Jutsu de Detección..._

Decidió ampliar el rango de búsqueda, más allá del claro del bosque, comenzó a sentir cada hoja meciéndose, el Chakra de los ninjas de los alrededores, pero nada... por ahora, en algún momento lograría localizar una perturbación en el ambiente y allí es donde estaría el Genjutsu.

 _Claro que conociendo a Nii-san no se la dejaría nada fácil..._

El Chakra fluía suavemente por el bosque, pero no se dejaría engañar, solo tenia que buscar el más mínimo cambio en esa calma...

Allí...

En la copa de un Árbol como a cinco metros de distancia había una extraña ausencia de Chakra, por lo general las plantas liberan pequeñas cantidades de energia así que la ausencia de ésta era sospechosa...o alguien intentaba cubrir su propia firma de Chakra, o era un árbol muerto (y éste parecía bastante vivo). Cogio un kunai de su bolsa y lo lanzo a donde sospechaba que se encontraba su Nii-san.

El kunai desapareció entre las hojas de los arboles para después ser desviado de su dirección, Obito sintió una presencia detrás suyo e instintivamente entro a una posición de defensa...

-Me impresionas Obito, tienes una gran habilidad con el Genjutsu... muy superior a la media del clan- Fugaku quedo pensativo un momento-¿Porque no habías mencionado esta habilidad antes?-

-...La verdad Nii-san, es que nunca me han gustado las ilusiones, siento como que es jugar sucio...-Respondió Obito agachando la cabeza- Ademas contaba con mi Sharingan para eso-

-Los Genjutsus son una habilidad innata para los Uchihas, Obito, y si crees que es sucio ocuparlos estas muy equivocado... además a los enemigos no les importara ocupar cualquier truco para matarte-

-Pero Nii-san...-

-Pero nada Obito Uchiha... es tu Naturaleza y hasta ahora tu mejor herramienta, así que ocupala a tu favor. or cierto asegúrate de estar aquí cada dos días a la misma hora- dicho esto Fugaku se dio la vuelta y se fue-

 _Muy bien Obito Uchiha seras el maestro del Genjutsu_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Así que...Maestro del Genjutsu... eh-

Obito se sonrojo y cruzo los brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras Rin se reía de su actitud.

-Me sorprende lo tímido que puedes ser a veces Obito- _kun-_ dijo la niña dulcificando el tono al decir el honorifico, lo que causo que el chico se sonrojara aun más... a veces a ella le gustaba verlo así

Ella siempre ha admirado a las personas fuertes... pero no cualquier fuerza, no. Ella Admira a la gente que tiene fortaleza mental, para seguir sus ideales a pesar de todo.

Minato-sensei le demostró que si se esforzaba lo suficiente se podía ser fuerte y ganar el reconocimiento de quienes te importan.

Kakashi-kun le demostró que puedes perderlo todo pero seguir adelante, aunque a él todavía le faltaba camino que recorrer.

Y ahora Obito... quien le demostró que se puede pasar de ser la "oveja negra" a un héroe, si se tiene un gran corazón y se esfuerza por lo que quiere...

Ella espera algún día ser como ellos y tener la suficiente fuerza para poner a su familia, sus amigos, su aldea antes que ella misma...

-...y entonces encontré el gato de Hanna obaa-chan y me recompenso con una deliciosa tarta de fresas, deberías acompañarme un día ella hace las mejores tartas que he probado ¿que dices Rin?-

-Claro Obito- Respondió la niña sin saber exactamente lo que Obito estaba diciendo.

...

Ambos niños siguieron caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea mientras conversaban sobre el entrenamiento del día siguiente

...Hasta que...

-¡Tal y como esperaba de mi Rival!- se escucho un grito proveniente de un local de comida rapida.

Rin y Obito se miraron extrañados, había mucha gente al rededor del local y todos estaban mirando lo que parecía ser un concurso de comida, no era muy usual que cosas como estas pasaran en época de guerra...Así que decidieron acercarse a ver, les costo entrar al local por la cantidad de gente que había alrededor pero al final gracias a su pequeña estatura (en comparación a los adultos allí presentes) pudieron llegar al frente...

...

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron por la sorpresa...

Obito estallo en carcajadas...

...

Allí sentados en una de las mesas estaba sentado Gai y Kakashi atragantándose con comida...

-Nunca creí que veria a Kakashi-kun así- dijo Rin

-¡Mira incluso tiene las mejillas hinchadas con tanta comida!... ¡parece una ardilla! - se reía Obito mientras apuntaba a su "serio" compañero de equipo

...

-¿Como hace ese niño para comer tan rapido?- preguntaba una de las personas de alrededor

Rin y Obito se quedaron mirando nuevamente... con la respuesta en sus cabezas, con el tiempo que conocen a Kakashi nunca le han visto la cara y al parecer se acostumbro a comer rápido para evitar las miradas curiosas.

...

-¡Otro más!-Gritaron Gai y Kakashi al mismo tiempo

...

-¡Otro más!-

...

Todos miraban expectantes al par de niños que estaban comiendo su doceavo platillo...

...

-¡Más!-

...

Rin y Obito comenzaron a hacerle porras a su compañero

...

Ebisu y Genma no se quedaron atrás y también comenzaron a animar a su compañero

...

Gai tumbo la cabeza en la mesa

...

Se estaba poniendo azul

...

-¡Se esta ahogando!- grito Rin mientras corria a la mesa a salvar a niño- 1... 2... 3...- apretó la caja toraxica del niño y un pedazo de carne salió de su boca...

-Gracias Rin-san -susurro Gai- ¡La próxima vez yo ganare Kakashi!

Los compañeros del excéntrico niño se lo llevaron antes de que desmallara en el local.

...

-Así que parezco ardilla- comento sarcástico Kakashi

-Claro Kakashi-baka- rió frotándose la nuca Obito

Rin se rió mientras sacaba a los niños del local

...

En ese momento Kakashi olvido por un instante la soledad que sentía.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Holaa,**

Que les pareció?

Quise poner un poco de humor en este capitulo, pero no se si quedo muy infantil o si se adecua a la historia, ustedes díganme (son mis críticos :S)

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta segunda parte y me digan si quieren que siga.

 **Gracias por leer ^^**


	3. Problemas

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Mierda...!

Su plan se había arruinado, todo por culpa de sus uno de subordinados de la roca que no pudo hacer bien la unica cosa que le había pedido

... Un mísero jutsu... ¡Contra un par de niños!, pero no... la sabandija tenía que fracasar.

- _...Por lo menos recibió su merecido..._ -pensó con una sonrisa arrogante mientras miraba el cadáver ensangrentado de su ex-subordinado.

Pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes que regocijarse con el castigo impartido al ninja de la roca.

Meses...

Meses de planeación se habían ido por a la basura y ahora tendría que retrasar la siguiente fase... y para eso tendría que extender un poco más la guerra, no es que le molestara, le gustaba ver a los shinobis caer en los campos de batalla.

-Al parecer las cosas no salieron como querías- dijo el hombre blanco al ver el cadáver en el piso -Esto te pasa a menudo ¿no crees?-

-Callate Zetsu-

-Tus planes nunca funcionan como tu quieres... te acuerdas de la batalla contra Hashirama...-

-¡Que te calles!... Recuerda que debes cumplir con mi voluntad-dijo el anciano -ahora dime exactamente como logró escapar.-

-Subestimamos al Rayo amarillo... él de alguna forma logró terminar antes con su batalla y transportarse donde estaba el niño...

-¡Pero él debió quedar sepultado!...-grito el hombre frustrado-¡¿Como mierda hizo para sacarlo de ahí... se suponía que eras el unico que podria entrar a ese derrumbe?!

-Él puso un sello en cada uno de sus alumnos,luego se trasporto dentro de la cueva y luego se transporto fuera de la cueva... ahora que lo pienso no fue un taan buen plan- dijo el hombre planta mientras se rascaba la barbilla

-Ese Bastardo... ¡Él sabía que iba a pasar!- gruñó mientras caminaba por la guarida.

El cerebro del hombre comenzó a maquinar un nuevo plan... aunque... tal vez solo necesite adelantar la siguiente fase... asi podria obtener a Obito Uchiha.

Lo necesitaba, él necesitaba un sucesor, aunque podría cualquier otro,el niño tenía un gran potencial si se lo propone, solo necesitaba un empujón, algo que aumentará su Desprecio por este mundo, y sabía que es exactamente lo que le daría suficiente odio, solo tenía que apretar los botones necesarios y Obito seria una persona diferente...

- _Alguien más parecido a mí_ -

Muy pronto aparecería un nuevo Madara Uchiha...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el incidente del Puente Kannabi y las cosas en la aldea estaban mejorando, se estaba trabajando en un acuerdo de paz con Iwagakure, que después de esta batalla perdieron gran cantidad de recursos, y kumogakure estaba perdiendo el interés en la guerra, muchos de sus shinobis estaban siendo sacrificados por una guerra que no les beneficiaria en absoluto, Suna por su parte solo quería terminar la disputa entre la Hoja y la Piedra para que su país ya no tuviera que sufrir por los conflictos externos.

El gran problema para Konoha en el este momento era Kirigakure, cada vez los combates eran más violentos y cuando los líderes de ambas aldeas se han reunido el Mizukage se rehúsa a cualquier tipo de tratado; Los lideres de Konoha temen a los siguientes ataques de la Niebla sangrienta, ya no saben a qué límites puede llegar con tal de ganar esta guerra.

Por su parte, El siguiente líder del clan Uchiha no la estaba pasando muy bien... Fugaku tenía que entrenar a su pariente más escandaloso... y no era para nada una tarea fácil.

-Obito, llevas ya una semana con tu nuevo ojo izquierdo y aun no logras activar el Sharingan- regaño Fugaku

-Lo siento Fugaku-nii ¿pero estás seguro que se puede activar el sharingan en un ojo que no es mio? osea kakashi-baka puede usarlo porque se lo pase activado ¿no?, pero con este no es así-

-El problema con el Sharingan que le entregaste a Kakashi es que siempre estará activado y eso conlleva con un gran gasto de chakra, Mientras que si lo activas por ti mismo una vez implantado podrás desactivarlo y activarlo cuanto y cuando quieras- explicó el mayor - Ya han habido casos como los tuyos en la familia-

Obito asintio y comenzo otra vez con su como activar el Sharingan normalmente pero al mismo tiempo tenia que activarlo por primera vez asi que tenia que controlar la cantidad de Chakra que enviaba a cada ojo, al su ojo derecho tenía que darle una cantidad mínima como un chispa para que encendiera, mientras que a su ojo izquierdo tenia que poner más chakra y forzarlo a activarse.

-¿Obito-kun aun no lo logra?- preguntó la mujer que venia a entregarle el almuerzo a su esposo.

-No Mikoto, este niño es muy duro de cabeza-

-Pero lo intenta y se esfuerza, ya veo porque le agrada a Kushina-chan-rio Mikoto recordando como su amiga abrazaba y apretaba las mejillas del niño- Ella dijo que quería un hijo como el... Espero que el pequeño Itachi-kun sea tan alegre como Obito-kun-

Un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de Fugaku, aunque su esposa no lo notó, no podía (ni quería) imaginar a su hijo gritando y corriendo por la casa... o llegando tarde a todos lados... o siendo un cabeza hueca... eso no seria digno del hijo del líder del clan... No... se preocuparia de que su pequeño Itachi no sea corrompido por el mocoso que tenia delante de el... no como ya corrompió a su sobrino Shisui.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Decir que Rin Nohara estaba emocionada era un eufemismo, ella estaba extasiada y se notaba en su cara, sus ojos eran más brillantes que nunca y su sonrisa nunca había sido más grande y la razón era cierto niño de pelo plateado que la había invitado a un salón de té a comer un poco y decirle algo que según él era muy importante.

 _-Me pregunto qué será lo que Kakashi-kun quiere decirme..._ \- soñaba la niña mientras caminaba por las calles para llegar a la tienda donde se encontraría con el chico de sus sueños- _Tal Vez él quiere decirme cuanto me quiere... tal vez quiere que seamos novios.._.-

A medida que se iba acercando al punto de encuentro su sonrisa comenzó a crecer más y su su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, esto le pasaba cada vez que estaba cerca de Kakashi.

Mientras tanto el niño no estaba tan emocionado... él estaba esperando a su compañera de equipo con la cual se reunirá y le tendría que contar la verdad.

Estaba nervioso, algo no tan común en el pequeño ninja genio ni siquiera en las misiones más peligrosas se sentia asi, obviamente sentía miedo, preocupación cuando su vida estaba en juego pero todo eso era en las misiones... ahora solo tenia que hablar con una niña... con su compañera de equipo... no podía ser tan difícil.

-Kami... cuando Obito se entere de esto me va a dar una muy buena merecida paliza...- suspiró kakashi.

-¡Hola Kakashi-kun!- dijo la niña alegremente cuando finalmente llegó al lado de su compañero

-¡Rin!... hola...- dijo Kakashi con un respingo.-em.. entremos-

Ambos niños entraron al local y escogieron la última mesa de la habitación. A Kakashi le recordaba cuando era pequeño y se sentaba en esta misma mesa con su padre, ordenaban dulces (aunque la mayoría eran para su padre) y escuchaba las historias de cómo su padre conoció a su madre.

-Kakashi-kun... de que querías habláramos...- dijo la niña para tratar de romper la tensión del ambiente.

-Rin... se supone que no debo decirte esto... le dije al Sensei y a Obito que no te diria, pero mereces saberlo...-

-¿Que cosa...?...¿Es muy malo?...-contestó con preocupación la niña

-Si... es malo... soy una mala persona Rin...- dijo Kakashi bajando la cabeza- Yo... yo... en la misión..

-Kakashi-kun, no te preocupes por la misión ya pasó...-

-¡No Rin!, te debo una disculpa... una grande... todo lo que paso es mi culpa...- digo el niño tratando de contener las lagrimas.

-Kakashi-kun... lo que paso no es tu culpa y todo salio bien al final... Obito sobrevivió y ustedes me salvaron... tú me salvaste-

-No... Yo no quería ir por ti...- susurró el niño- Yo iba a dejar que tu murieras... lo siento.-

Para la niña el tiempo se detuvo y sintió que su corazon se partia en mil pedazos...

-Kakashi... tu...- comenzó a llorar la niña- Lo siento... tengo que irme...

Sabía que Kakashi seguía las reglas tal cual por lo que le paso a su padre... pero dejarla morir en esa cueva solo por cumplir una insignificante misión... acaso los momentos que pasaron como equipo no significaron nada...

acaso tan poco le importaba...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	4. Rin-chan

Capítulo 4

 **"Rin-chan"**

* * *

... _¿Por qué a mí?..._ -se preguntaba gimiendo interiormente

...Siempre había sido tan bueno, no merecía esto...

...Cuando era un niño siempre cumplía sus deberes...

...Cómo ninja nunca nunca había fallado una misión...

- _Bueno excepto por "esa" misión..._ \- y no, no se refería a la última misión de sus niños sino a esa con su ex-sensei, la cual juraron no volver a mencionar... Nunca...

...Hacia los labores de la casa...

...Cuidaba a su esposa más que a nada y nunca miraría a otra mujer...

- _Por lo menos no mientras ella estuviera cerca..._ \- porque aceptenlo por favor pasar tiempo con su sensei le pego algunas de sus malas costumbres

...Kami era el hombre perfecto...

Ahora la pregunta era como término en este, según Jiraiya-sensei: " _Novela de baja calidad con dramas totalmente trillados que ni siquiera se comparaban a los libros icha icha que por cierto serían una sensación en ventas cuando se estrene el primer tomo el verano del próximo año_ ".

Para aclarar la situación

En primer lugar (y como todos en la aldea saben) Obito Uchiha está enamorado de Rin Nohara, quien está enamorada de Kakashi Hatake cuyo corazón está aún buscando alguien (o algo) en que concentrar su atención. Lo cual ya era un dolor de cabeza para Minato porque el simplemente no entendía los triángulos amorosos...

En segundo lugar los dos hombres del equipo siempre se pelean, por suerte ese lindo ángel llamado Rin siempre lo ayuda con ese par.

Pero ahora algo le pasó a la pequeña Rin, lo que provoca la tercera y actual situación, caos y un dolor de cabeza que lo acompañaría todo el día.

-Niños... de verdad estoy tratando de enseñarles algo aquí- dijo Minato con cara de Resignación

Lo ignoraron por completo...

-Es un jutsu muy útil- intentó nuevamente

Pero de nuevo nada...

-Esta bien sigan discutiendo si eso quieren- dijo duramente

Pero ni siquiera con su voz dura de mandamás pudo llamar su atención, por Kami odiaba su naturaleza pasiva...

-Si no me dicen que es lo que les paso voy a traer a Kushina- suspiro en un último intento de llamar su atención

-¡NO MINATO-SENSEI POR FAVOR!-Obito fue el primero en reaccionar

-Traer a Kushina-san solo alborotará las cosas Minato-sensei -contesto Kakashi.

-Entonces diganme niños, ¿Que paso?-

-¡El teme de Bakakashi le dijo a Rin y ahora ella está toda triste y ni siquiera quiere vernos!-Gritó desesperado Obito

-¡Como no estaría molesta de saber que importo tan poco en este equipo!... ¡KAKASHI ESTUVO A PUNTO DE DEJARME MORIR!...¡Y USTEDES DOS NI SIQUIERA PENSABAN DECIRME!-grito Rin por primera vez desde que la conocían-¡ES LO MÍNIMO QUE MEREZCO SABER!... entiendo las razones de Kakashi, entiendo que no hallan querido decirme pero tambien soy un ninja como ustedes, puedo soportar estar en peligro e incluso perder la vida en una misión si es por mi pueblo , pero no puedo soportar que mi equipo me oculte cosas... eso es desleal... eso... eso duele -término sollozando la pequeña.

No había nada más que decir...

Kakashi ya tenía gran parte de la culpa...

Obito solo miró al suelo y trató de ocultar sus lágrimas, había hecho llorar a Rin-chan, que patético se sentía...

Estuvieron en un largo silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, tratando de combatir el remordimiento.

Minato ahora entendía porque su equipo estaba actuando tan extraño, él porque la pequeña castaña estaba distante y no interfería en las peleas y porque el par de diablillos estaban más inquietos que antes.

-Lo siento Rin-chan... yo les dije a los niños que no te dijeran...-Minato dijo con voz suave-pensé que seria lo mejor para no afectar la dinámica de equipo pero parece que resulto peor. Me disculpo sinceramente si te hice sentir excluida o que no confiábamos en tus capacidades y todo lo demás que sentiste...

El hombre estaba de cunclillas frente a la niña que asentía a sus disculpar, él le pasó su mano por la cabeza de una forma paternal, de alguna manera este pequeño alboroto hizo que note algo que la niña tenia y sus compañeros no... Kakashi tenia sus habilidades pero en sentimientos se quedaba atrás, Obito cuidaba de sus camaradas y compartía su sueño pero en el fondo era para hacerse notar... pero Rin tenía un profundo amor por su pueblo, al igual que él estaba dispuesta a morir solo por la aldea a un nivel incluso mayor que el sacrificio que hizo Obito semanas atrás.

-Si sensei, pero necesito algo de tiempo...por favor-dijo la pequeña limpiándose las lágrimas con su manga.

-entiendo...¿que te parece unirte al equipo de Kushina por un tiempo?- preguntó suavemente

-Bien... gracias sensei...-respondió la niña

-A partir de mañana,¿Que tal?-

-¡ESPERE SENSEI! RIN SE VA DEL EQUIPO... PERO NO PUEDE... NO DEBE...-grito el joven Uchiha al prestar atención a la conversación- ELLA ES NUESTRA COMPAÑERA Y... Y... ¡AAAAUCH! Bakakashi...-

-Callate idiota no ganas nada con gritar así...-dijo el otro niño mientras guardaba el libro con el que le pegó a su compañero- pero Sensei Obito tiene razón, Rin no se puede ir del equipo, sin ella estaríamos incompletos y por lo que se el equipo de Kushina-san puede ser enviado a misiones no aptas para una niña.- concluyó el niño genio

-A qué te refieres con misiones no aptas para niñas...- replicó Obito

-Pues el equipo de Kushina-san es un equipo conformado por tres kunoichis y por lo general las misiones asignadas a este tipo de equipos son de espionaje y la forma más fácil de sacar información a un shinobi es mediante una persuasión especial...-

-Kakashi-kun no creo que sea necesario seguir explicando ya entendí el punto, no dejaré a Rin-chan en el equipo de Kushina- respondio rapidamente Minato- Pero dime una cosa...¿Como sabes de ese tipo de misiones?-

-Jiraiya-sama- respondió el niño con un encogimiento de hombros

Minato hizo una nota mental de hablar con su sensei más tarde sobre no corromper a sus pequeños pupilos.

-Ya lo se... le pediré a Chouza-san un intercambio temporal de integrantes, Rin-chan se irá a su equipo un tiempo y en cambio uno de sus chicos vendrá con nosotros.- dijo Minato sonriendo por su genialidad (prácticamente se podía ver la ampolleta brillando en su amarilla cabeza)-de hecho le creo que el pequeño Gai-kun podría estar interesado en entrenar con ustedes un tiempo y así Obito-kun se pondrá en forma con el taijutsu de nuevo.

Rin estuvo de acuerdo.

Obito solo gruño porque le arrebataron a su preciosa Rin y de reemplazo pondrían al chiste verde que le ganó en los examenes Chunin.

Kakashi abrió los ojos (en realidad el único ojo que tenía visible) y protesto

-Sensei, por lo que más quiera no lo escoja a él- suplicó mientras recordaba a su acosador "amigo-rival" autoproclamado, kami pensar que lo tendría más cerca ahora.

-Está hecho chicos ahora iré a hablar con Chouza-san- se despidió Minato al tiempo que se iba del campo de entrenamiento ignorando olímpicamente la súplica del pequeño Kakashi.

-Karma bakakashi... Karma- dijo Obito riendo

Rin soltó una pequeña risita,- _gracias karma_ -

...

A lo lejos había una persona sentada en la rama de un árbol que por accidente vio toda escena...

-Me retracto- dijo pensativo- Esto definitivamente es una Novela de baja calidad con dramas totalmente trillados que _debía_ incluir definitivamente en uno de las secuelas libros icha icha que por cierto serían una sensación en ventas...-

...

* * *

 **Holaa Gracias por leer**

 **Y lo siento tanto por desaparecerme tanto tiempo, el capítulo anterior lo subí un poco apurada y no me gusto como quedo así que subo este como compensación... besoos**

 **y gracias a _Loquin_ por seguir esta historia todavía, a _Viana D'Ascolli_ y al invitado que mandaron sus reviews, gracias de veras un beso especial para ustedes...**


	5. Vida Cotidiana

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Capitulo 5**

Vuelta a lo "Cotidiano"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Yosh! Kakashi, ahora estamos en el mismo equipo... -

-Lamentablemente...-

-¡VAMOS A AVIVAR LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD JUNTOS!...-

-Cállalo por favor Kakashi- gimió Obito mientras tapaba sus oídos.

-Ojala supiera como...- gruñó el otro niño

El pequeño Maito Gai estaba feliz... estaba radiante... iba a estar en el mismo equipo que su gran rival Kakashi Hatake, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para hacerse más fuerte y superar a su rival... y que mejor para su entrenamiento que hacer equipo con su rival y con el excelentísimo discípulo del próximo líder del Clan Uchiha... un momento.

-¿Qué tanto me vez rarito...?-cuestiono Obito…

…

-¡TU FUISTE MI RIVAL EN LOS EXAMENES CHUNNIN!-

-No... no lo recuerdo...-respondió rápidamente el niño de gafas, definitivamente no quería recordar esa patética pelea...

-¿Estas seguro?... ¿NO RECUERDAS QUE PERDISTE?-

-...si... ahora recuerdo... por favor cambiemos el tema...-

-¡Debiste de haberte esforzado mucho desde entonces!-

-Y ahora por todo tu trabajo duro eres el gran discípulo de Fugaku-sama -

…

-¿el gran discípulo?- preguntó Obito

-¡Si!- respondió el hiperactivo niño

-ah... ¡Claro que si!, Yo soy Obito Uchiha, el discípulo del gran Fugaku-sama y el Rayo Amarillo... no hay nadie que se compare conmigo...- gritó Obito mientras posaba las manos en sus caderas y reía sonoramente

-Bájate ya de las nubes Obito...-gruño Kakashi que ya estaba exasperado

-Y algún día seré el Hokage...- siguió hablando

-Lo único que lograras es que te golpee en la cara si sigues así...-

-¡Cállate Bakakashi, el único golpeado aquí serás tú!-

-¡Oi la juventud arde en este equipo!, Voy a correr 100 vueltas para agradecerle a Minato-sensei está oportunidad- dicho esto la pequeña bestia verde salió disparada por el campo de entrenamiento para cumplir con su "meta".

-De verdad él es muy raro Kakashi... ¿como lo soportas?-

-Lamentablemente creo que me estoy acostumbrando.- suspiro el niño

-O tal vez sea porque tu también eres un rarito...-

-O tal vez sea porque me junto mucho contigo...-

-Eso es todo Bakakashi...-

-Obito... no te atrevas...-

-¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!-

Kakashi tuvo que retroceder y hacer un jutsu de agua para contrarrestar la gran bola de fuego que se dirigía hacia él, mientras tanto Obito ya prepara otro jutsu de fuego para atrapar su "amigo" pero el genio se le adelanto elevando una muralla de piedra entre él y su rival, pero la pared no duro mucho en pie, pues unos segundos después se derrumbo produciendo un gran estruendo y dejando una nube de polvo a su alrededor.

-Dejar un compañero atrás en un entrenamiento no es nada juvenil...¡YO TAMBIEN VOY A PELEAR!-

Así los tres niños comenzaron una pelea que comenzó con estrategia (al menos uno de ellos) para después terminar en burdas mordidas, pellizcos y burlas... sin darse cuenta del par de adultos que los vigilaban.

-Te doy un mes y ya estarás más loco que tu esposa...-

-Yo creo que menos... esta es la peor idea que he tenido...-

-La segunda peor... recuerdas "esa" mision...-

-Espere un momento sensei... porque dice que mi mujer esta loca...-

-Es cosa de verla hijo... Kushina esta más loca que una cabra... pobre de tus futuros hijos.-

-Lo se...- dijo Minato dando un audible suspiro, la verdad es que a veces su mujer daba miedo, pero ahora su mayor problema es la sobrecarga de testosterona que hay en su equipo y las constantes peleas que va a tener que soportar todo este mes...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Obito-kun hoy es un día muy importante y mira como llegas...- regaño Mikoto

-Nee-san no fue mi culpa... el tonto de Bakakashi me estaba molestando y yo solo me defendí y entonces el otro rarito llego y después apareció Minato-sensei y …-

-No quiero escuchar más Obito-kun- corto la mujer mientras frotaba la cara llena de barro del niño con un paño húmedo.

-Pero Nee-san, no fue mi culpa... -

-No me importa... -

-¡PERO NEE-SAN!-

Mikoto le dio una mirada enojada al niño, justo hoy... de todos los días, tenia que volver de una estúpida disputa y tenia que ser con Hatake Kakashi.. No podía ser con otra persona, acaso no se da cuenta de lo delicada que está la situación en el clan debido a ellos...- _Este niño no tiene remedio... es un despistado_ -

Hoy era un día especial en el clan Uchiha... casi como una fiesta... pero más... Uchiha, todos los familiares se reunirían en el templo para presenciar la ceremonia de cambio de mando del clan.

Tradicionalmente se haría a la muerte del actual lider , pero la guerra había hecho mella en él y ya no era capaz de cuidar del clan como se debe... así que hoy se le entregaría el bienestar del Clan al heredero Fugaku Uchiha. Y Mikoto como su esposa estará allí en primera fila mirando con orgullo como su marido recibe el titulo, y Obito como su discípulo tiene que estar allí presente también luciendo impecable... todo lo contrario de como estaba ahora.

-Obito-kun... ve a tu casa y cámbiate de ropa, ponte lo más bonito que puedas- dijo dulcemente la mujer mientras revolvia el cabello de su familiar

-Si Mikoto-nee -

-Y más te vale estar aquí a las 20:00 en punto me escuchaste mocoso...-dijo la mujer tenebrosamente mientras activaba su Sharingan.

-S...Si... a... adios nee-san...- dijo espantado el niño mientras salía de la casa... - _Kami... le ha hecho mal juntarse con Kushina-san..._ -

…

Una vez que Obito se fue Mikoto empezó a reír y volvió a la sala de estar

-Mami mala...-

-¿Por que Tachi-chan?- dijo mientras recogía al pequeño niño en sus brazos.

-Mami asusto a Bito-nii-

-… Pero Mami no lo hace por mala, lo hace para que Bito-nii no se meta en problemas...- Le dijo al pequeño Itachi

-Bito-nii es muy gracioso...- murmuro el bebé mientras abrazaba a su mamá - Quiero ser como él...-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Holaa, soy yo de nuevo con la continuación de esta historia.**

 **Deberás siento el retraso pero no podía hacer que quedara como queria y de hecho tampoco me gusto mucho como quedo asi que lo deje como un capitulo de relleno.**

 **Bueno me gustaria saber que tal les parecio (si es muy malo diganmelo igual :s ) y si quieren que siga escribiendo esto...**

 **Gracias por leer... besitos...**


End file.
